A Feast Fit For A Thousand Xenomorphs
by jackass2000
Summary: Contains a female xenomorph stuffing her face with tons of food and having people force feed her. Contains sex, Lesbianism, belly stuffing, vore, Force feeding and belly bursting. don't like, don't read.
1. Jack's POV

"I can't believe that we caught one." said Suzen, my lab partner. We where both looking at a xenomorph in a cage that we have both caught. We think it is female. "So what do you think we should do with it now?" Suzen asked. "Perform tests on it of course." I said. "Like what?" she asked. "Well we need to feed it to keep it alive so we need to find out what kind of food it eats." I said. I then got out a bag of food and got out a piece of cake and put it on a plate near the alien but it did not eat it. I then replaced the cake with an apple but it still did not eat. "Maybe it doesn't like human food." Suzen suggested. I then replaced the banana with an uncooked stake but once again it did not eat. "Na, it's just full that's all" I said. "Yea, maybe." Suzen said. "Well I am going to turn for the night, can you take over for me?" I asked. "No way, what if it escapes?" Suzen asked. "That cage is capable of re-standing a nuclear blast, and its acid prof" I told her. "Please Jack?" she said. "Suzen, you-" Pretty please?" she said while giving me puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist that and she knew it. "*sigh* Fine." I said. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Suzen yelled before she hugged me and kissed me then bolted out the door.

I turned to look at the xenomorph to check on it and I saw that it was reaching for the bag of food. "Oh, now you're hungry." I said as I walked over to move the bag closer to the cage. the xenomorph then teared into the bag and began stuffing its face with as much food as it could fit in its mouth. "What the hell? A moment ago it was not even hungry and now its acting like it has not eaten in weeks" I thought to myself as I watched the xenomorph gorge itself. It has already eaten half the food in the bag and it is showing no signs of stopping. Then I saw its belly. It was getting huge. I could actually see it swell as it ate. I could feel myself getting a boner. Why? I do have a fetish for big belly's but that's only for humans not xenomorphs. Thank god that I am wearing baggy pants. The xenomorph then sat down while rubbing its belly with one hand and holding a piece of cake in the other. The bag was completely empty. The xenomorph then held the cake above its mouth and dropped it and swallowed.

Its belly then gave a growl and then it burped loudly. I have seen women pregnant with triplets with smaller belly's then the xenomorphs. It then spread its legs. Then I saw it. Its vagina. Now I know it is female. The xenomorph was purring while it was rubbing its belly and getting wet which showed that it was enjoying itself. It then stopped purring and looked at me. It was not looking straight at me however. It was looking at some particular part of my body. I looked where it was looking and I could see my hard on clear as day, and so could it. I felt so embarrassed. It knows I am getting turned on. It knows that I love big belly's. It wants to kill me. It wants me dead. It...its...its purring again. the xenomorph signaled me come closer. something told me that I shouldn't but I walked over to the cage anyway. It suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled it into the cage. I thought it was going to bite my hand off but it just put my hand on its belly. It felt soft and smooth. All it wanted was a belly rub and I was more than happy to help. The xenomorph just lend back to get more comfortable.

"I think I will call you Xeno" I said. It nodded as if to say yes. I then saw the more I rubbed Xeno's belly the wetter her pussy got. I began rub lower and lower until I was close enough to touch her privet parts but before I could she imminently swept my hand away and shock her head. At first I thought that I pissed her off but then I realized that she was still purring. She was teasing me. "How about this? I give you as much food as you want and then I can have sex with you?" I asked. Xeno nodded very quickly. she was clearly very eager to start eating more food. "Well you are going to outgrow the cage sooner or later so I am going to have to let you out" I said while opening the cage door. She tried to get out but because of her swollen belly she got stuck half way through. I grabbed her arms a pulled with all my might and eventually she popped out. I then went and got 9 more bags of food for her.

She the laid flat on her back so that both her and me could get a good view of it and she began eating. Xeno's belly, 10x bigger, I can't wait to see her get that big and by the way she was rubbing her belly she couldn't ether. I then sat down and rubbed her belly. I could actually feel her stomach stretch as she ate. It was unbelievable. She just kept eating and eating with no signs of slowing down. I was so hard. I had to masturbate to Xeno's massive belly. She had already eaten 2 more bags. I undid my pants and started fapping like crazy. She couldn't see me. Her belly was blocking her view. I imagined thrusting into her over and over Right there and then, Listing to her packed full stomach churn and slosh and gargle the whole time. Unbelievable. She is already up to the 6th bag. But now she is starting to slowdown. She was clearly full but she was still eating. She isn't trying to satisfy her hunger anymore, she is eating more so she can pleasure herself more.

Oh god, I am so close. I can't hold it back much longer. She then let out a massive burp. That finally set me off. I came all over the tightly stretched skin of Xeno's belly. She suddenly stopped eating and rubbed the part of her belly covered in my cum. "Sorry, couldn't help myself" I said. Xeno then purred and continued eating. She was eating at an even faster then she was when she began her binge. I guess my orgasm sent her on some sort of feeding frenzy or something. She sadly began slowing down again once she was up to the 8th bag.

once she finished off the last of the food in that bag she then just gave up. She was just too full to go on. "Come on, you can eat more then that can't you? you are nearly done" I encouraged her. She shock her head and rubbed her stuffed stomach tenderly. "What if I feed you?" I asked. She then shock her head again and gave a worried whine. "Oh come on, you know you want your belly as big as possible, please?" I asked nicely. She gave another worried whine but nodded. "Good girl, now open wide" I say as I get a cupcake and shove it into Xeno's mouth. I spent the next hour stuffing Xeno senseless with tons of food. "Come on Xeno, just one more chocolate bar to go and then you are done eating." I say. She then whined and opened her mouth. I then shoved the bar in her mouth and she swallowed.

She then clutched her enormous belly in pain. "Xeno, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded and then purred once she saw her balloon of a stomach. "Was it worth it?" I ask. She nodded again. "Lets measure you" I say as I went and got a measuring tape. I then wrapped the measuring tape around Xeno's belly. Her belly was so tight and shiny. No wonder she was complaining so much. "Wow, 317 inches. that has to be a new world record" I complement her.

"Well I guess Its time for the second part of the deal" I said. At first she looked confused but when I started taking off all of my clothes she got the message. She then spread her legs. Here goes nothing. I shoved my dick into Xeno's vagina. Man it felt good. I started humping her with all my might, and she enjoyed it. I am already so close. "X-Xeno, I am go-going to...CUM" I yelled as I hit my climax like a ton of brick's. I then collapsed on Xeno's massive belly. "I never came so hard and much in my entire life." I said. I looked up at Xeno's face. She was smiling. Or was she grinning? I couldn't tell. She then opened her mouth and shoved my head in. SHE IS GOING TO EAT ME! She then swallowed me up to my shoulders, then up to my waist, then up to my legs, then up to my feet. My entire body was now inside of Xeno's massively cramped stomach. This was not going to end well.


	2. Suzen's POV

"I can't believe that we caught one." Said Jack. I was his lab partner. We where both looking at a xenomorph in a cage that we both caught. We think it is female. "So what do you think we should do with it now?" I asked. "Perform tests on it of course." Jack said. "Like what?" I asked. "Well we need to feed it to keep it alive so we need to find out what kind of food it eats." He said. He then got out a bag of food and got out a piece of cake and put it on a plate near the alien but it did not eat it. He then replaced the cake with an apple but it still did not eat. "Maybe it doesn't like human food." I suggested. He then replaced the banana with an uncooked stake but once again it did not eat. "Na, it's just full that's all" He said. "Yea, maybe." I said. "Well I am going to turn for the night, can you take over for me?" Jack asked. "No way, what if it escapes?" I asked. "That cage is capable of re-standing a nuclear blast, and its acid prof" He told me. "Please Jack?" I said. "Suzen, you-" Pretty please?" I said while giving him puppy dog eyes. He couldn't resist that and he knew I knew it. "*sigh* Fine." He said. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." I yelled before I hugged him and kissed him then bolted out the door. I felt bad about living him but I could not stand being alone with that...thing.I went home and went to bed. I decided that the sooner I go to bed the less time I have to worry about jack. The next day I woke up at 6 am. I hope that Jack is okay. I decided to get back to the lab as soon as possible. I quickly went to the closet and got a latex suit and put it in my bag. I decided to reward him for being so brave.

When I got there I opened the door. "Jack?" No answer. I had a bad feeling. "Maybe he is just asleep, yea that's it. " I told myself. Then I saw that the cage was opened wide and it was empty. Oh god, it escaped. Then I discovered something strange. The gate was opened but there was nothing melting or any dents. there wasn't even any scratch marks on the bars. Did someone let the xenomorph out? there was also tons of empty bags and wrappers all over the floor. Suddenly I heard snoring coming from the bedroom. "Please be jack."I thought as I started headed towards the bedroom. What I found in the bedroom was unlike anything that I have ever seen before. I saw the xenomorph lying on the bed under the blankets but that wasn't the weird part. Its belly was MASSIVE! I felt like Screaming "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" but I knew that would wake up the xenomorph, no doubt about that.

I quickly got some rope tied the xenomorphs limbs to each corner of the bed Including its tail. I couldn't believe how deep in its sleep it was. I was still careful anyway. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack half the time. I once accidentally touched its belly. Its skin felt drum tight but the inside of its belly was all sloshy. I suddenly put 2 and 2 together and realized that the xenomorph ate all the food. There was enough food there to last a family of 5 for at least a month. No wonder the xenomorph was so sleepy. It was in a food coma. But where was jack? Maybe the surveillance cameras should give me the answer. I went to the computer to check the recordings. I found a recording that started 5 hours after I left. I couldn't believe my eyes. Jack was...feeding the xenomorph. Why? Then I saw his erection. He was enjoying it. And after all the food was gone he began...having...sex with it. He rather fuck a xenomorph then me. And after he was done the Xenomorph...ate him whole. That bitch. I felt so mad. But I also felt strange. I felt warm, and wet. It must have being because I have seen Jack's penis. Yea that's it.

I am going to make that slut of a xenomorph suffer now. But how? Oh of course. If it wants a meal so bad, Then she is going to get one. I went back into the bedroom to see that the xenomorph was awake. "Oh good, you're awake." I said as the xenomorph tugged at the ropes. "So I see that you have being quite a glutton lately xenomorph, or Xeno as Jack calls you." I said. "I know that you where just using him to get a good meal and that you ate him." I said as I slapped Xeno's belly. "Well since you like being a glutton so much, why don't you have more?" I say as I shoved a fire hose in Xeno's mouth and turned it on at full blast.

I just stood there watching Xeno's belly grow...and grow...and grow. I couldn't believe how big it was getting. I couldn't stop looking at it. It was so big and swollen and...tight...and...shiny...and...sex-wait what am I thinking? I am getting wet again. How can I be turned on by this? I am not attracted to big belly's or xenomorphs. And if that wasn't enough, Xeno was female. I suddenly found myself masturbating. I couldn't stop myself. The temptation was to great. It felt soooo good. A massive gargle then escaped from the depths of Xeno's stomach. "Awwwww your belly is growling so much, you must be super hungry, don't worry, we still have a huge air tank you can have if you run out of water and still intact." I teased her. I continued masturbating as I watched Xeno's belly expand before me.

I then heard something creaking. At first I thought that Xeno's belly has finally reached its limit but then the bed broke. Her belly sloshed, growled and wobbled like a giant bowl of jelly. All of her arms and legs where now free but her belly was too heavy to do anything. "Wow, even the bed couldn't hold your weight you fatty." I said. Then I saw her vagina. It was wet. "My my my, you are getting off of this to, aren't you?" I say while rubbing my finger around Xeno's wet pussy. "Do you want me to make you cum?" I asked. She just kept on gulping down the water. "Well?" I asked. She then nodded slowly. She was clearly shy. "Your wish is my command, just let me get in something a little bit more comfortable." I said before I reached into my bag and got out the latex suit.

I then began to strip in front of Xeno. First I undid my buttons one by one. then I turned around, bent over and began to take off my pants, giving Xeno a good view of my behind. I then started to pull down my knickers. I then turned around again to face Xeno and took off my bra. I was now completely naked. I then put on my skin-tight latex suit. "like what you see?" I asked. She nodded. "Good, now let's get started." I said as I went on my knees and began licking her girls bits. Man her belly was getting huge. How is she still intact? I didn't care. All I cared about was seeing her get as big as possible. I continued to fuck Xeno with my tongue as she purred with pleasure.

About 15 minutes later I heard Xeno stop gulping. The water tank must be empty. "Amazing, you have completely emptied the water tank, there was like 50 gallons of water in there." I said as I removed the hose. She then released a massive burp. Her belly was at least 5x bigger then before. I then gave her a belly rub. Her belly barely had any give lift in it. "Ok, now do me." I said. Xeno hissed at me. "do it or I wont finish making you cum." I warned. She moaned and nodded. "Good girl, hang on a second, let me get something." I said before I went out of the bedroom and came back in with a giant air tank and a remote. Xeno looked worried as I inserted the hose the connected to the tank into her ass. "Don't worry, this is just in case you decide to not obey me, as long as you do what ever I say your fine, if you disobey me I will turn it on with my remote and you will burst open like a balloon that you are, do you understand?." I asked. Xeno whimpered and nodded. "Good, now let's get started." I said as I took of my latex suit and climbed on top of Xeno's belly.

"Fuck me, fuck me with that extra mouth of yours." I ordered as I turned around and slid down until my vagina was right in front of Xeno's face. She did exactly as I ordered and fucked me as hard as she could. After about half an hour of fucking I finally came. as I began to climb off of Xeno's belly I felt my feet enter her mouth. She is trying to eat me. "Don't even think about it." I said as I grabbed the remote. However she continued to swallow me. "Right, now you've done it." I said as I turned on the pump. I then felt Xeno swallow me up to my waist, then up to mu shoulders, then up to my head, and then she finally finished me off my swallowing me whole. Just like Jack. I then slid down her throat into her stomach. Well at lest my death insured the death of a xenomorph in the world.


End file.
